


we could be princesses

by sansastark12



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastark12/pseuds/sansastark12
Summary: Quando um anacronismo assassina a futura rainha da Inglaterra e consequentemente impede que Rip Hunter nasça, cabe às Lendas colocar a realeza britânica de volta nos eixos. Enquanto isso, Sara e Ava tentam encontrar um nome para o relacionamento.





	we could be princesses

Acordar ao lado de Ava Sharpe todas as manhãs no último mês trazia uma sensação maravilhosa à Sara Lance. A última vez que tivera certa estabilidade em sua vida, Laurel ainda estava viva e seu maior problema era as notas baixas no colégio.

O cheiro de amêndoas do cabelo de Ava era a primeira coisa que Sara sentia ao acordar. A cabeleira loura da mulher contra seu rosto não era em nada sufocante, pelo contrário. Era confortável e tranquilizante. Lentamente, ela se lembrava que estava ao lado de uma das mulheres mais incríveis que já conhecera e abria um sorriso genuinamente feliz.

— _Bom dia, capitã._ — A voz de Gideon ecoou pelo quarto e Sara não deixou de soltar um gemido de insatisfação.

— Em algum lugar no tempo, Gideon, são sete da manhã e eu queria que você respeitasse a minha regra de estar de pé só depois das dez — murmurou a mulher para o nada, esperando que a raiva em seu tom de voz não acordasse Ava, sempre tão bonita com os olhos fechados e uma expressão pacífica no rosto.

— _Eu adoraria, capitã, mas temos um anacronismo de nível 7 em andamento._

Sara revirou os olhos e acenou que entendera, mesmo sabendo que Gideon não veria o movimento. Ela se permitiu alguns minutos a mais na cama, fitando Ava como se não existisse nada em seu mundo pelo qual valeria a pena se levantar — e talvez não houvesse.

Antes que Sara pudesse propriamente acordar Ava, uma batida seca na porta a fez por ela. Os olhos da diretora da Agência do Tempo se abriram em confusão e susto, tudo muito bem expresso em seu rosto sonolento. Sara deixou escapar um sorriso e beijou seus lábios enquanto ainda admirava aquela face tão bonita.

— Bom dia, dorminhoca — cumprimentou Sara enquanto Ava se adaptava ao seu redor. — Odeio trazer más notícias, mas temos que levantar.

— Não... — gemeu Ava, e talvez tenha sido a primeira vez que Sara a via não desejando voltar imediatamente ao trabalho assim que acordava. Parecia que ela estava se acostumando àquela vida também. — Só mais cinco minutos.

— _Temo que esse tempo já tenha sido extrapolado, agente Sharpe_ — interviu Gideon. — _O time está à espera._

Ava grunhiu mais uma vez antes de beijar Sara e tirar o cobertor de cima das duas. Sara admirou o corpo da mulher com quem dormira sem nenhuma peça de roupa e pensou em como odiara aquela mulher por tanto tempo antes de perceber a atração que sentiam uma pela outra.

Ava fez sinais impacientes para que Sara se levantasse. Ela logo obedeceu. Sabia mais do que ninguém a não estressar Ava Sharpe. Agora que estavam de pé, era mais fácil lidar com a preguiça e a vontade de ficar de conchinha o dia inteiro na cama. Estava na hora de focar na missão que Gideon ainda nem apresentara, mas que já era grave.

Um anacronismo de nível 7? A cabeça de Sara deu uma volta completa para descobrir qual fora a última vez que seu time havia enfrentado tal perigo — um que eles não tinham causado inicialmente. Ela vestiu sua calça e colocou um suéter branco usado por cima de uma blusa também branca. Ava manteve o clássico terninho e deixou o cabelo solto de lado, algo que Sara achava incrivelmente sexy e muito tentador.

Ava deu um beijo de despedida em Sara e apertou seu mensageiro do tempo para voltar à Agência. Sara franziu o cenho quando nada apareceu atrás da mulher. Ava virou-se ao ver a confusão no rosto de Sara e apertou de novo o aparelho no pulso. Nada aconteceu.

Assustada, Ava pegou seu comunicador e tentou contatar Gary. Ela franziu o cenho para Sara quando seu secretário não respondeu e tentou novamente. Três vezes depois, o comunicador continuava sem resposta.

— O que diabos está havendo? — perguntou Ava para ninguém em particular. — A última vez que Gary não me respondeu ele se tornou faxineiro da Agência por um mês. Ele sabe muito bem que não deve me deixar na mão.

— Ei, se acalme.  — Sara apertou a mão de Ava com delicadeza e a puxou para fora do quarto. — Vamos para a ponte comigo, talvez Gideon saiba de algo.

Sara tentou não imaginar as faces do seu time quando entrasse na ponte com Ava a tiracolo. Eles sabiam que a diretora havia dormido na nave algumas noites — infelizmente Sara não conseguia ser tão silenciosa sexualmente como era em uma missão —, mas Ava sempre ia embora no começo da manhã, geralmente direto do quarto de Sara para sua sala na Agência.

— Tem algo estranho acontecendo — anunciou Ava assim que entrou na ponte da nave, surpreendendo a todos. O time olhou para Sara, que deu de ombros e deixou que a mulher conduzisse a conversa. — Gary não me responde e ele tem ordens restritas para me responder assim que chamado, não importa a situação.

— A vida dele deve ser boa — comentou Zari, sarcástica.

— _Está conectado com o anacronismo_ — interrompeu Gideon. — _Em oito de maio de 1945, as então princesas Elizabeth e Margaret saíram disfarçadas para ver a celebração do povo de Londres com o fim da Segunda Guerra._

— Conheço essa história — disse Nate. — Elas não foram reconhecidas por nenhum de seus súditos e Elizabeth só comentou o que havia feito com a irmã anos depois.

— Adolescentes quebrando regras, não existe nada de anormal nisso — falou Ray convicto, como se ele tivesse feito o mesmo quando tinha tal idade, quando todos da sala sabiam que o inventor era recluso e sofria bullying.

— _Na nova linha do tempo, as princesas foram sequestradas e assassinadas por um casal que vendia algodão doce na praça em frente ao palácio_ — continuou Gideon, mas havia algo diferente em seu tom de voz. Era americano. De uma hora para outra, a inteligência artificial havia mudado seu sotaque. Sara olhou para os outros e percebeu que ela não fora a única a notar a mudança. — _Elizabeth nunca se tornou rainha, seu tio Henry virou rei depois da morte de seu pai e não conseguiu manter o Império Britânico unificado. Uma terceira guerra eclodiu e grande parte dos países ocidentais deixaram de existir._

— Meu Deus — disse Nate, horrorizado. — Gideon é americana.

Aparentemente, nenhuma pessoa do time havia prestado atenção na aula de história alternativa. Estavam preocupados demais com a mudança chocante na voz de Gideon para notarem qualquer outra coisa. À exceção, é claro, de Ava.

— Se não existe Inglaterra, então Rip nunca nasceu — ela pensou em voz alta, andando de um lado para o outro na ponte. — Se ele nunca nasceu, a Agência nunca foi criada.

— E se a Agência nunca foi criada, Gary não trabalha para você — completou Sara, acompanhando Ava de lá para cá. Ela parou na frente da mulher, aterrorizada. — Você está desempregada.

— Eu preciso me sentar — disse Ava, mais pálida do que um fantasma. Wally pegou uma cadeira na cozinha em segundos e colocou atrás da mulher. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela tentava limpar o suor da testa.

Sara pousou sua mão no ombro de Ava para confortá-la. Gideon continuava passando instruções do que fariam na missão, mas ela só tinha olhos para a mulher. Ver Ava tão devastada causava uma dor no coração de Sara que ela só sentira quando soubera que Laurel estava morta. Mordeu o lábio, tentando conter as emoções. Ela sempre as mantinha sob controle e não seria agora que surtaria.

— Parece que iremos comemorar o fim da Segunda Guerra — disse Nate.

Ele, Ray e Wally saíram da ponte para se preparem. Mick sequer se importara em sair da cama para o _briefing_ da missão. Zari e Amaya observavam o casal na sua frente com uma atenção desnecessária, antes de perceberem o que estavam fazendo. Amaya tossiu, envergonhada, enquanto o rosto de Zari ficou vermelho. As duas se desculparam e foram atrás dos meninos.

Sara se ajoelhou na frente de Ava e parou antes de dizer algo. O que poderia falar que faria a mulher se sentir melhor? A Agência era sua vida, Ava trabalhava lá desde o início e era chefe de tudo. Perder o que havia conquistado em longos anos de trabalho em questão de minutos deveria ser muito difícil.

Ela apertou a mão da... — ela ainda não sabia direito, será que já poderiam se considerar namoradas? — mulher na sua frente e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

— Nós sempre consertamos as coisas. Dessa vez não vai ser diferente. Vamos trazer Gary de volta.

Ava deu uma risada misturada com um soluço.

— Você é muito cheia de si, sabia?

— Já me falaram.

Sara levantou, não antes de deixar um beijo nos lábios de Ava e outro em sua testa. Ela fez com que a mulher se levantasse também e ajeitou seu terninho. Não ia deixar que seu time visse sua, uh... (ela precisava resolver esse problema de nome logo), _sua Ava_ daquela forma.

— Gideon Americana, chame o time de volta à ponte. Temos umas princesas para salvar.

 

* * *

 

Sara pousou a _Waverider_ em um parque longe do centro de Londres. Mesmo assim, ela podia ouvir os gritos e comemorações do povo londrino pelo fim da guerra. Sua roupa de enfermeira coçava um pouco e era desconfortável, mas ela gostava do jeito que Ava simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhá-la.

Ava estava disfarçada como uma motorista militar, usando calças ao invés das tradicionais saias de prega da época, algo que ela contestou bastante enquanto trocava de roupa. Talvez especialmente hoje Ava não chamaria tanta atenção quanto em qualquer outro dia.

Os meninos vestiam uniformes militares sem nenhuma patente especificada. Zari e Amaya estavam com vestidos tradicionais, para completo desprazer daquela (“Isso é simplesmente impossível de usar em uma luta”, reclamou).

O grupo andou por cerca de meia hora até chegarem ao centro de Londres. As pessoas estavam regozijando de felicidade pelo fim da guerra e pela morte de Hitler e dispostas a fazer coisas insanas por causa da bebida em excesso. Ray teve de se livrar de três mulheres que tentaram beijá-lo. Rory levou um homem ao chão só porque ele queria agradecê-lo pelos seus serviços.

Amaya e Zari também sofreram nas mãos dos militares bêbados. Um tentou passar a mão debaixo da saia de Amaya e levou um soco metálico de Nate. Em um momento de distração de Sara, alguém puxou Ava para longe dela e tentou beijá-la à força. Sara não perdeu tempo e pulou em cima do homem, levando-o para longe da mulher.

— Não faça isso de novo com nenhuma mulher que encontrar por aí — Sara murmurou no ouvido do homem enquanto mantinha seu pescoço preso em uma chave de braço.

O homem concordou em completo desespero e Sara o soltou, observando-o correr para longe, tropeçando na multidão que não percebera nada. Ela abriu um sorriso orgulhoso para si e voltou para onde seu time e Ava estavam.

— Eu estou muito atraída por você agora — disse Ava imediatamente, sem lembrar que os outros ainda assistiam a cena.

— É melhor não fazermos isso aqui — retrucou Sara, ainda sorrindo.

O time parou ao entrar nos Jardins da Rainha, paralisados com a quantidade de gente que perambulava por ali. Sara se perguntou como eles iriam encontrar um serial killer no meio de tanta gente.

— Mick e Wally, comecem pelo lado leste — ela ordenou. — Amaya e Zari, no lado oeste. Nate e Ray, sigam em frente. Eu e Ava vigiaremos as entradas do palácio de Buckingham. Lembrem-se: procuramos vendedores de algodão doce. Qualquer suspeito deve ser imediatamente preso.

Cada dupla partiu para suas posições designadas. Sara virou-se para Ava e, sem falar nada, lhe entregou um comunicador. A mulher o pegou com uma expressão de desdém.

— Eu sei o que parece, mas você está desempregada e agora você é membro do meu time — disse Sara rapidamente. — Se te perdesse nessa bagunça, você me mataria.

Ava concordou com um sorriso e colocou o comunicador no ouvido. Assim, as duas começaram a observar o palácio. As saídas estavam guardadas por oficiais da família real e, aparentemente, nada saía ou entrava do local. Bêbados tentavam subir as grades do portão, encorajados por outros, mas eram logo derrubados pelos guardas.

— _Capitã Lance, descobri os nomes dos assassinos._ — A voz americanizada de Gideon entrou no ouvido de Sara em tom alarmado. — _Os nomes são Ian Brady e Myra Hindley. Os dois são futuros serial killers dos anos 1960. Mataram cinco crianças entre 10 e 17 anos._

— Elizabeth tem dezoito e Margaret, 15 — disse Ava.

O tom de Ava era sombrio e seu rosto se empalideceu ao encarar Sara. Lidar com piratas, Vikings e outros guerreiros era uma quarta-feira qualquer, mas encarar assassinos de crianças? Isso ia além do que a Agência do Tempo pedia no currículo. Sara sentia o mesmo.

— _Vamos encontrá-los, time._ — A voz de Amaya pelo comunicador acalmou os ânimos de Ava e Sara.

— Isso só pode ser coisa de Darhk — murmurou Sara, olhando para os lados na ínfima esperança de ver o rosto jovem da futura rainha Elizabeth. Nada. Apenas pessoas felizes comemorando o fim da guerra sem saber que o mundo como eles conheciam acabaria em pouco tempo se eles fracassassem. — Ele deve ter trazido o casal aqui. É o plano insano dele de dominar o mundo de novo.

Antes que Ava pudesse responder, algo chamou a atenção de Sara. Estavam perto da saída sul do palácio, geralmente usada para funcionários. O pessoal que ali estava mal notou duas pequenas formas saindo de cabeça baixa e com capuzes sobre suas cabeças.

Sara cutucou Ava e apontou para as formas. De longe, não era fácil decidir se eram crianças ou adultos, mas Sara tinha certeza de que eram as princesas. Ela e Ava se apressaram para segui-las, tentando passar pela multidão que se apertavam cada vez mais.

Sara se perguntou como aproximaria das princesas. Elas eram adolescentes e ela sabia mais do que ninguém como essa idade era problemática. Nada as faria voltar para a segurança do palácio de Buckingham se não estivessem totalmente a par do que acontecia ao seu redor. Ela não poderia tratar mal a futura rainha da Inglaterra, muito menos deixá-la morrer.

— Tive uma ideia — Ava falou de repente, se afastando de Sara pela multidão. Sara sequer ousou a questionar a mulher e simplesmente aceitou quando Ava disse para segui-la de longe e não causar nenhum estardalhaço.

Ava se aproximou de Elizabeth e Margaret com um sorriso afável, batendo continência para a princesa mais velha. Elas estavam de costas para Sara, que só viu Margaret virar a cabeça para perguntar silenciosamente o que estava acontecendo. Elizabeth fez um aceno displicente para a outra e continuou prestando atenção em Ava. Ainda assim, a irmã mais nova grudou nela em total pânico.

Sara se aproximou, pronta para levá-las para a _Waverider_ , mas parou a um olhar severo de Ava. A diretora e a princesa pareciam se dar muito bem. Ao dar a volta para ficar frente a frente com as adolescentes, Sara viu Elizabeth rir de algo que Ava contara.

Milagrosamente, ninguém reconhecera as princesas, mas era uma questão de tempo. Estavam paradas no mesmo lugar por tempo demais e as pessoas da praça olhavam duas vezes para as duas ao tropeçarem nelas. Sara alertou Ava com um olhar e a mulher assentiu, apontando para ela.

— Sara Lance?! — Ela leu os lábios de Elizabeth e se assustou. O que diabos Ava estaria contando para as duas?

Ava pediu para que Sara se aproximasse.

— É ela, princesa. Nossa enfermeira-espiã que trabalhou com a Resistência Francesa, indo de Londres à Paris cerca de quarenta vezes durante a guerra.

Elizabeth fitou Sara como se ela fosse uma estátua de uma heroína de guerra — o que, pelo que Ava acabara de falar, realmente era. Sara abriu um sorriso nervoso e tentou não atrapalhar nas próprias palavras.

— Sua majestade — murmurou Sara, sem realizar a reverência. Sabia que se fizesse isso ali, todo mundo ao seu redor descobriria a verdade.

Elizabeth sabia do mesmo e acenou com a cabeça. Sara respirou aliviada.

— Agora, majestades, não quero interromper esse momento glorioso, mas a vida de vocês corre risco — disse Ava agilmente. Ela começou a empurrar as duas pela multidão. O time ainda não conseguira capturar o casal de assassinos e estavam em vista. — Como membro do exército britânico de maior patente, peço para que venham comigo para nosso, uh...

— Quartel general — simplificou Sara. Ela nem reparara que Ava falava com sotaque britânico. Aquilo a deixou estranhamente excitada. — Está a oeste daqui.

— Mas Buckingham está bem ali! — reclamou Margaret.

Elizabeth fez um sinal para que a irmã mais nova ficasse quieta. Sara sorriu e lembrou-se que Laurel fazia o mesmo com ela. Seu coração apertou de saudade da irmã.

As quatro levaram um tempo considerável para voltar à _Waverider_. Lutar com bêbados assediadores e tentar esconder a identidade das princesas do povo era mais complicado do que simplesmente caminhar pela massa britânica. Sara não sabia o que Ava tinha exatamente explicado para a futura rainha, mas esperava que tivesse incluído viagem no tempo.

Ao chegarem ao local onde haviam estacionado a nave, um problema maior estava em suas mãos além do futuro da realeza britânica.

A _Waverider_ tinha sumido.

 

* * *

 

— Os comunicadores desligaram sozinhos — confirmou Sara após alguns minutos tentando ligar para cada um do seu time. Ela não deveria entrar em pânico mas o medo era maior que sua razão. Sentia que Ava também estava prestes a um ataque de nervos.

— Ainda não salvamos as princesas, então significa que os assassinos ainda estão à solta. E o futuro está chegando perto do passado.

— Como assim?

— Sem Agência do Tempo, Gideon americana, a _Waverider_ sumindo... toda a tecnologia que Rip inventou está indo embora. — Sara nunca tinha visto Ava tão séria. — Se não impedirmos Darhk logo, também iremos sumir desta época e viver nossa versão dessa realidade assustadora no nosso presente.

Sara engoliu em seco. Olhou para as princesas, a alguns metros de distância e conversando entre si. Pareciam mais assustadas que as mulheres mais velhas e ela não poderia muito bem culpá-las. Estavam presas com duas estranhas em uma parte deserta de Londres e não tinham como voltar para sua casa.

— Olhe aqueles rostos, Ava. — Sara apontou para as meninas. — Como vamos chegar com elas no palácio de Buckingham e explicar a merda que a gente se enfiou?!

— Não vamos — respondeu Ava resoluta. — Está escurecendo. É melhor encontrarmos um lugar para dormir e lidarmos com isso pela manhã.

— Ótimo — retrucou a outra de maneira sarcástica, cruzando os braços. — Vamos sumir com o futuro da Inglaterra por uma noite! Parece uma boa ideia.

— Você está surtando.

— EU NÃO ESTOU SURTANDO!

Ava suspirou e ignorou Sara. Ela chamou Margaret e Elizabeth, levando-as na frente. Sara viu que sua batalha estava perdida e seguiu atrás da mulher. Ava tinha um jeito de atacar seus nervos mesmo depois de tantos meses de amizade e paixão. Sara odiava isso.

Ava liderou o quarteto a uma espelunca considerada um hotel e pagou ao dono uma boa quantia para permanecer em silêncio sobre sua presença ali. Sara ficou impressionada com a habilidade de Ava para subornos, mas ainda estava irritada demais para perguntar onde ela as arranjara.

Ficaram no mesmo quarto. Margaret reclamou das instalações, mas a irmã mais velha achou tudo incrível. Com sabedoria, Elizabeth disse que essa seria uma ótima experiência para seu tempo como soberana. Ava e Sara se entreolharam, sabendo que, se saíssem dessa vivas, nenhuma das irmãs lembrariam do ocorrido.

— Eu fico de vigia durante as duas primeiras horas — disse Ava depois que as princesas tinham jantado (um ensopado pobre de batatas) e dormiam na cama de casal do quarto. — Pode descansar um pouco.

— Nem pensar — retorquiu Sara indignada na mesma hora. — Se algo acontecer enquanto eu estiver dormindo nunca irei me perdoar.

— Há muito pelo qual você não se perdoa — falou Ava melancolicamente.

A frase pegou Sara de surpresa. Ela sabia que Ava tinha conhecimento de tudo que acontecera na sua vida, mas até então a mulher preferia ignorar isso e fingir que o que ouvia era novidade. Sara nunca mencionara a ilha, a liga, a ressurreição ou a morte de Laurel. Ser lembrada que sua nova ficante conhecia todos os segredos do seu passado e ainda assim acordava com ela todas as manhãs era de certa forma reconfortante.

Por isso, Sara ignorou que parte da família real estava no quarto e correu para os braços de Ava. Beijou-a como se não houvesse beijado há muito tempo — e, de certa forma, parecia que aquela manhã tranquila, onde uma Gideon britânica lhe interrompia, tinha acontecido semanas atrás.

Tentou fazer o mínimo de movimento e barulho para não acordar as princesas, mas foi em vão. Sara precisava de Ava, dos seus lábios, do seu corpo, das mãos dentro da sua roupa... Era desesperador e aconchegante ao mesmo tempo, era confuso e tão certeiro que a assustava. Era difícil imaginar que um dia havia colocado uma arma no rosto daquela mulher que parecia tão perfeita para ela.

Ava parou o beijo depois de alguns minutos. Sara estava ofegante e queria mais — _precisava_ de mais —, porém a outra ignorou suas investidas com um olhar triste. Sara se xingou baixinho e desejou, por um momento, que Ava não fosse tão viciada em trabalho. Ao mesmo tempo, poderia ter sido isso que havia atraído ela. A incerteza de Sara combinava perfeitamente com a transparência da outra.

Sara se perguntou se poderia pedir Ava em namoro bem ali. Estava cansada de não ter um nome pra sua relação e nada era mais romântico do que ser babá de duas princesas. Não foi a situação que a parou, no entanto. O medo de estragar tudo antes mesmo de Ava dizer sim era o que a manteria acordada durante aquela noite.

— Eu não estava ofendendo quando disse para você ir dormir — disse Ava alguns minutos mais tarde, quando a cabeça de Sara pendia na curva de seu ombro e elas assistiam às princesas dormirem pacificamente. — É seu time lá fora, eu sei. Você precisa estar tranquila para quando for encontrá-los. Além disso, você fica uma gracinha quando está sonhando.

— Acho que eu só teria pesadelos se dormisse aqui — retrucou Sara sem a intenção de ser maliciosa. — Obrigada de qualquer forma. Talvez mais tarde. Você pode ir dormir. Eu sei que você também fica uma gracinha enquanto dorme.

Sara sentiu Ava abrir um sorriso e isso a deixou menos estressada. A situação não era importante, afinal ela ainda estava ao lado de alguém que confiava e gostava. Iria encontrar seu time no dia seguinte e devolveria as princesas ao seu lar. Ela sabia mais do que ninguém a dor que filhos desaparecidos causavam em seus pais.

As duas ficaram em silêncio e observaram as irmãs dormirem. As primeiras horas foram fáceis de controlar o sono e Sara conversou um pouco com Ava sobre o que o time estaria fazendo, se eles estavam tentando contatá-las ou se arranjaram um lugar para passarem a noite também.

Os olhos de Sara ficaram pesados depois de quatro horas de conversa e, por mais que resistisse, não conseguiu mantê-los abertos. Ela caiu em um sono profundo no ombro de Ava, sabendo que os braços da mulher estavam em volta de seu corpo. Elas sentavam na escrivaninha do quarto; era desconfortável, mas foi suficiente para que Sara conseguisse descansar um pouco.

O sol entrava pela janela em suas costas ao acordar. Ela piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade e notou que Ava não a abraçava mais. A mulher estava em pé na sua frente, com um olhar totalmente aterrorizado. Ela encarava a cama de casal onde Elizabeth e Margaret dormiram durante a noite.

Mas as princesas não estavam mais lá.

 

* * *

 

— Talvez essa seja a hora perfeita para entrar em pânico — disse Ava depois de ter uma conversa nada amigável com o dono da estalagem. Ele admitira que deixara alguém entrar durante a madrugada e recebeu mais ainda para ficar calado sobre isso. O que ele não contava era com a determinação de Ava em procurar notícias das princesas.

— A _Waverider_ não foi nada comparado a isso — falou Sara em resposta. Suas mãos suavam e seu uniforme de enfermeira estava uma sujeira só. Ava ainda se sentia atraída pela fantasia da mulher, mas aquela não era a melhor hora para pensar em _role playing_ sexual. — Agora nós estamos mesmo perdidas.

Era tudo culpa de Ava, e ela apreciava que Sara nem mencionara o assunto. Ava dormira durante o serviço, exausta do trabalho do dia anterior e confortável demais segurando Sara. Se estivesse um pouco mais alerta, poderia ter prevenido o acidente e Margaret e Elizabeth ainda estariam a salvo e sob sua responsabilidade.

Como ela pudera ser tão imprudente? Em cinco anos de Agência, ela nunca tivera nenhum problema com extração e cuidados de figuras históricas — isto é, até as chamadas Lendas surgirem e começar a infernizar sua vida. Ela evitou olhar Sara diretamente enquanto discutiam maneiras de chamar a atenção do time e se unirem de novo para pegarem os assassinos.

No quarto não havia nenhum sinal de luta ou resistência por parte das duas meninas, nem que a porta havia sido arrombada. A conversa com o estaleiro, porém, confirmava que ele dera a chave da porta para o casal. As mãos de Ava se fecharam em punhos. Ela odiava como a guerra havia tornado as pessoas inconsequentes e desesperadas por dinheiro.

Era impossível que as adolescentes conhecessem o casal de assassinos, logo Ava presumiu que os dois se fingiram de guardas ou pessoas que trabalhavam em Buckingham para convencê-las a partirem com eles. Margaret deveria ter aceitado de bom grado enquanto Elizabeth provavelmente quereria agradecer Ava e Sara pelo serviço prestado. O casal, obviamente, não permitiu.

— Se você fosse um assassino de crianças na Londres pós-guerra, para onde levaria suas vítimas? — perguntou Ava a ninguém em particular.

— Minha casa? — respondeu Sara em tom de dúvida. Ela saíra e encontrara umas roupas masculinas mais confortáveis e as duas estavam prontas, da melhor maneira que podiam, para enfrentarem a enorme cidade.

— E se alguém enviasse você de volta no tempo? Para onde as levaria?

— O mesmo endereço, talvez.

— Se tivéssemos Gideon, poderíamos pesquisar as casas de Brady e Hindley.

Sara franziu o cenho. A manhã estava fria e havia poucas pessoas nas ruas. Ava imaginou que a bebedeira do dia anterior causaria muitas faltas no trabalho. Ela cutucou Sara na costela, perguntando silenciosamente o que estava pensando.

— Esses nomes... — ela disse com um olhar distante. — Eu já li sobre eles em algum lugar... acho que vi... um documentário sobre os dois. Laurel gostava de ver histórias sobre serial killers. Eles não eram conhecidos por seus nomes, mas um apelido.

— Que você não lembra — simplificou Ava.

Sara soltou um suspiro frustrado, negando com a cabeça. Elas continuaram andando pelo subúrbio de Londres, na esperança de encontrar um integrante do time tão perdido quanto elas. Com o dinheiro que trouxera da _Waverider_ , Ava comprou maçãs de um vendedor que passava pela rua e deu uma a Sara. Ela mastigou a fruta aparentemente sem sentir gosto nenhum, apenas para enganar o estômago.

Mesmo sem se falarem, Ava sabia que voltavam ao palácio de Buckingham. Era a melhor chance de se reencontrar com o time e, quem sabe, saber que Elizabeth e Margaret voltaram para a segurança de seu lar.

— EXTRA! EXTRA! — gritava um menino vendendo jornal na frente de um prédio. — IRMÃS REAIS DESAPARECIDAS! FAMÍLIA REAL DARÁ GRANDE QUANTIA DE DINHEIRO A QUEM ENCONTRÁ-LAS!

O estômago de Ava afundou. A culpa a consumia por dentro. Não era para terminar daquela maneira, não era para ela se sentir tão perdida e sozinha em uma missão aparentemente fácil. Tudo que ela fizera fora piorar as coisas. Naquele momento, desejou estar dentro da nave e ter sumido do mesmo jeito.

Sara, vendo a cor sumindo do rosto de Ava e o desespero em seu olhar, puxou a mulher para um beco escuro e silencioso. Ela colocou Ava contra a parede e a forçou a encará-la. Em qualquer outra hora, ter o rosto de Sara tão perto do seu a faria tremer, mas agora ela só queria que aquele sentimento horrível sumisse.

— Ava, vou te falar algo agora e eu quero que você me escute. — O tom de Sara era calmo e lento, como se estivesse dando uma lição em uma criança de dois anos. — O que aconteceu não é culpa sua.

— Como você...? — Ava tentou interromper, mas Sara colocou o dedo em seus lábios para fazê-la parar.

— Não é culpa sua — ela repetiu, resoluta. — Mexer com o tempo e Damien Darhk é uma merda, você sabe muito bem disso. Às vezes, dá merda mesmo. O que importa é que nós sempre vencemos no fim.

— Vocês já venceram sem a ajuda de Gideon e da _Waverider_?

Sara levou um tempo para responder, pensando.

— Surpreendentemente, sim. E vamos vencer essa de novo.

Os olhos de Ava estavam marejados de lágrimas. Sara a fitou com ternura e acariciou a bochecha esquerda da mulher. Olhando para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém as via, Sara a puxou para um beijo lento, tentando passar a calma e sensatez que demonstrava. Ava aceitou tranquilamente.

Por um momento, esqueceu a missão e focou apenas em tirar o fôlego de Sara Lance com seus beijos. Então, Ava se lembrou que havia sido exatamente assim que as princesas tinham escapado de sua custódia. Ela afastou Sara sem cerimônia, deixando a outra com uma expressão triste e um tanto irritada.

— Não tinha ninguém...

— Não é isso, Sara. — Ava desviou o olhar. — Eu me distraí com você e as meninas sumiram. Estamos fazendo o mesmo agora no meio da missão. Não é certo. Preciso focar em uma coisa apenas e ela não é você. Trazer a realeza para casa, consertar o tempo e permitir que Rip viva é mais importante que nossa relação.

Sara não disse nada. Era óbvio que Ava a machucara, mas que sabia que tinha razão. Uma missão tão importante assim nunca deveria ter acontecido naquele estágio do relacionamento. Contudo, por mais que tentasse, Ava não era capaz de controlar o tempo. Tudo o que poderiam fazer era esperar.

— Eu odeio isso — Sara disse simplesmente. Ava concordou, imaginando que a mulher falava de toda a situação.

— Esse fedor de charque nesta hora da manhã também não ajuda. — Ava sentia o cheiro da carne seca desde que saíra da estalagem e não gostava nada de ser forçada a senti-lo por toda Londres.

De repente, os olhos de Sara se arregalaram.

— É isso! O casal era chamado de Assassinos da Charneca!

A expressão de Ava era de pura confusão. Como Sara conseguira conectar as duas palavras?

— Ah, qual é, elas se parecem — retrucou a mulher, começando a andar de volta para as ruas da cidade. — Enfim. Eles levavam suas vítimas para um pântano ao norte da Inglaterra e os matavam por lá. Os corpos só foram encontrados décadas depois.

— Você lembra o nome do pântano? Porque, bem, na Inglaterra só tem isso.

Sara se esforçou para lembrar. Elas continuavam andando pelas ruas, mas a lembrança de Sara deu um novo ânimo para Ava. Elas agora tinham um local, um objetivo além de ficar andando a esmo pela cidade. Sentiu-se esperançosa.

— Saddleworth! — exclamou Sara, impressionada por sua boa memória. — É esse o nome. Precisamos de um carro e partiremos para lá. Eles não podem estar muito na nossa frente.

— Você sabe furtar um carro dos anos 40? — indagou Ava quando Sara encontrou um carro que parecia ser veloz o suficiente para que chegassem a Saddleworth a tempo.

— Não precisa. — Sara facilmente abriu a porta destrancada do sedan que usariam. — Eles nunca trancam o carro.

Por golpe do destino, o dono também deixara a chave na ignição. Sara riu da sorte e ligou o motor. O carro arrancou na rua, agora movimentada, e por pouco não passou por cima de alguns pedestres. Ava deixou que a direção maluca de Sara a levasse para as princesas.

Ava iria salvá-las. Tinha certeza.

 

* * *

 

Com cerca de uma hora e meia de viagem, Ava e Sara tiveram que parar o carro. Havia uma luta acontecendo no meio da estrada. Não era uma luta normal: alguém voava de lá para cá e o sol forte refletia em uma pessoa de metal. As duas se entreolharam, felizes. As Lendas estavam vivas!

Elas imediatamente saíram do carro e correram para ajudar o time. Parecia que Brady e Hindley estavam mais apavorados com os superpoderes do grupo e não queriam exatamente lutar contra eles. Ava não sentiu pena dos dois.

— Capitã! — exclamou Zari. Amaya e Mick, ao lado dela, se viraram surpresos. — Que bom que decidiram sair da lua de mel e nos encontrar.

O rosto de Ava ficou vermelho feito tomate. Sara controlou a risada.

— Ei, nós tínhamos as princesas! — retrucou Sara, avançando enquanto o casal de assassinos desistia da luta e colocava os braços para o alto.

— Então porque as deixaram ir? — perguntou Amaya, sinceramente curiosa.

Ava e Sara preferiram não responder. Elas andaram juntas na direção dos assassinos, ajoelhados no asfalto quente. Ava olhou ao redor, o time se juntava ao redor delas, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Margaret e Elizabeth.

— Onde elas estão? — questionou Ava, se agachando para ficar frente a frente com Brady. Seu tom era calmo, apesar de sua mente estar a mil. Se eles tivessem viajado até os confins da Inglaterra só para já descobrirem as princesas mortas, Brady e Hindley não seriam os únicos a serem presos por traição e assassinato.

— Escondidas — respondeu Hindley ao invés do marido. Ela estava desesperada e parecia disposta a falar tudo para ser solta. Os superpoderes tinham causado um efeito nela, afinal. — Darhk disse que precisava delas, então as levamos para a charneca de Saddleworth. Estávamos voltando para Londres para...

Ava não deixou a mulher terminar e se levantou. Encarou o time e esperou que eles confirmassem a história.

— Foi um desencontro bem afortunado — disse Wally, dando de ombros.

— Precisamos correr antes que Darhk faça algo com as meninas — falou Amaya. Ela olhou de soslaio para Wally, como se pedisse desculpas pelo trocadilho. — Você pode levar alguém nas suas corridas?

— Claro.

— Ray, leve Nate com você com o traje — ordenou Sara. — Amaya, vá com Wally, já que você deu a ideia. Zari e Mick, fiquem aqui com esses dois idiotas.

Brady soltou uma risada seca. Ele cuspiu um pouco de sangue nos pés de Ava e a encarou furiosamente.

— Darhk nos prometeu glória e um lugar ao lado dele caso entregássemos as princesas. — Seu sorriso ensanguentado era cruel. — Vocês não vão chegar lá a tempo de salvá-las.

Ava agachou-se novamente para falar com o criminoso, dessa vez apertando seu queixo com força. Brady tentou se livrar, mas a mulher sabia o que fazia. Ele tentou gritar de dor, porém não conseguiu. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, pedindo para que ela parasse.

Sara colocou a mão em seu ombro. Um sinal que estava indo longe demais. Ava o soltou com violência, jogando Brady no chão de tal forma que ele comeu um pouco da poeira do asfalto.

— Nada que Darhk prometeu para você será verdade — disse, ameaçadora. — Essa é a única promessa que faço.

Ela se levantou, ajeitando o uniforme militar que usava. O time de Sara a encarava de boca aberta. Ava revirou os olhos e ficou grata quando Sara os mandou para seus afazeres. Devolver as princesas era mais importante do que questionar os métodos de diálogo de alguém.

Ava e Sara se despediram de Zari e Mick, entrando no carro e indo a caminho de Saddleworth como fora planejado durante a manhã. Ao contrário da viagem de Londres até ali, onde discutiram planos e estratégias contra Brady e Hindley, essa estava muito mais silenciosa. Ava supôs que era (novamente) culpa dela. Assustara todos com seus métodos e Sara não estava acostumada com essa sua versão nas missões.

— É o fato de elas serem não mais que adolescentes — confessou Ava depois de uma hora de viagem. Sara dirigia rápido, mas não o bastante para chegarem à charneca antes da luta terminar. Era difícil, também, tendo um carro que ia a no máximo a 80 quilômetros. — Sou filha única, mas crescendo, tinha essa vizinha... nós éramos melhores amigas. Um dia, ela desapareceu. Tínhamos quinze anos. Nunca mais a vi.

“Foi seu sumiço que me fez entrar nas forças militares. Não poderia lidar com outras adolescentes sendo levadas de casa tão cedo. Eu sei o que isso causa em primeira mão nas famílias. Todas elas são importantes, sendo princesas reais ou não.”

— Você também entrou na Agência para poder salvá-la? — indagou Sara, sem olhar para Ava.

— De certa forma, sim. Queria fazer algo que mudasse as coisas. — O tom de Ava era amargo. — Quando tudo isso terminar, Brady e Hindley ainda voltarão para seu tempo e ainda matarão crianças. Salvamos vidas, mas a que custo?

— Está soando como Zari.

— Você me fez assim — disse Ava com sinceridade. Sara a olhou de relance, um ponto de indagação estampado em seu rosto. — Antes, eu não me perguntava o real significado da História. Só fazia o trabalho e pronto. Mas aqui... olhando-os nos olhos... Dá vontade de deixá-los morrer em outra época para que não façam mal na sua.

Sara parecia agradecida de ter feito Ava mudar sua concepção sobre viagem no tempo. Elas continuaram a viagem em silêncio, mas Ava se sentia mais relaxada. Tirara um grande peso de seus ombros. Dividir sua história com Sara era algo que queria há muito tempo. Desde que seu ódio passou a virar amizade, que logo se tornaria...

Ava franziu o cenho. Amor? Era isso que sua relação com Sara transformara-se, não era? Amor. Caramba. As duas só estavam fazendo isso há um mês. Parecia pouco tempo. Contudo, ela imaginou que trabalhar com viagens no tempo faria com que um mês fosse três, ou quatro, ou até mais. Não importava. Fazia anos desde a última vez que se sentira tão completa como quando estava com Sara.

Apesar de quase ter comprometido a missão por sua causa.

— _Olá, Lendas_ — disse uma voz conhecida no ouvido de Ava e ela encarou Sara, supresa. — _E, é claro, agente Sharpe._

— Gideon! — exclamou Sara, genuinamente feliz. — Você voltou a ser britânica.

— _Vocês não têm ideia da falta que eu senti de suas vozes irritantes na minha cabeça_ — veio a voz de Zari pelo comunicador, aliviada.

— _Sara, as princesas estão a salvo._ — A voz de Amaya parecia cansada. — _Só precisamos de uma carona para levá-las de volta à Londres._

— _Levarei a_ Waverider _à sua localização_ — decidiu Gideon.

— _Não esquece da gente_ — pediu Mick, com um certo tom de desespero.

Sara estacionou o carro na frente de um casebre de madeira. Elas tiveram que enfrentar tanta lama para que pudessem chegar ali que Ava se impressionou pelo carro não ter atolado no meio do caminho. Ava não deixou de fazer uma careta de nojo ao pisar na lama. Podia enfrentar muitas coisas, mas um sapato sujo não era uma delas.

Ao entrarem no casebre, se depararam com Elizabeth conversando com Amaya sobre realezas e imperialismo, enquanto Margaret discutia com os meninos sobre quem era o mais poderoso entre si. Sara pigarreou e o grupo parou a conversa no mesmo instante.

A expressão de Margaret mudou completamente. Ela cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para Ava e Sara. Elizabeth mordeu o lábio, como se não soubesse o que pensar das mulheres.

— Princesas, eu e Sara queríamos nos desculpar pelo nosso comportamento na noite anterior — disse Ava de supetão. Ela fez uma pequena reverência na direção de Elizabeth e cutucou Sara para que fizesse o mesmo. — Nós devíamos ter dito a verdade e as protegido melhor. Sinto muito.

O time de Sara estava de boca aberta e não ousou dizer nada. A futura rainha assentiu lentamente às palavras de Ava e lançou um olhar para Margaret, pedindo que a irmã também concedesse seu perdão. Margaret revirou os olhos e acenou com displicência para as mulheres mais velhas.

— A culpa é minha, na verdade — disse Elizabeth. Ela abaixou a cabeça e soou triste. — Eu deveria conhecer todos os trabalhadores de Buckingham. O desespero de voltar para casa causou tudo isso. Ava e Sara, vocês foram excepcionais. O rei e o governo britânico estarão em dívida com vocês para sempre.

Os olhos de Ava estavam arregalados. Ela sequer ouviu Gideon dizendo que já levara os assassinos de volta ao seu tempo e que a _Waverider_ estava do lado de fora do casebre. Era uma pena que Elizabeth esqueceria tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas.

Mas Ava não esqueceria. Jamais.

 

* * *

 

Gary estava na ponte da nave para recepcionar o time. Ava não queria admitir, mas chegou até sentir falta do assistente atrapalhado nas últimas horas. Gary poderia ser desbocado e um pouco idiota, porém ele era bom no que fazia e Ava apreciava isso. Ele ficou chocado, no entanto, ao ver as jovens princesas entrarem junto com o time.

— Isso quebra pelo menos cinquenta regras do nosso livro — ele disse com a voz fraca.

Ava suspirou e rolou os olhos.

— Gary, meu amigo — chamou Zari, colocando a mão no ombro do agente, olhando-o seriamente. — Você acha mesmo que sua chefe se importa com isso?

O agente não teve escolha a não ser deixar o assunto de lado.

Sara se encarregou de voltar a Waverider para o dia anterior, duas horas após as princesas terem saído de Buckingham. Ela estacionou a nave em cima do palácio e Ava não deixou de sorrir ao ver que Margaret finalmente parecia impressionada com alguma coisa.

— Você foi uma boa companhia, agente Sharpe — reiterou Elizabeth, apertando a mão de Ava com firmeza. Ela pediu para que Ava se aproximasse e então sussurrou em seu ouvido: — Peça-a em namoro logo. A guerra pode ter acabado, mas o amor é sempre bem-vindo em qualquer hora.

Ava ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa com o conselho da princesa. Assentiu, e olhou para Sara, que tinha a expressão confusa diante da interação. Quando Sara e Gary desceram para devolver as princesas à Inglaterra, Ava teve uma ideia. Ela deixou o time com suas conversas e personificações da rainha e foi até a cozinha da nave, onde ficava o gerador de produtos.

— Gideon, diga que leu minha mente e que sabe o que estou prestes a fazer — disse Ava, andando de lá para cá, tentando fazer com que suas mãos tremessem menos.

— _Ainda não possuo essa habilidade, agente Sharpe, mas se for relacionado ao que a princesa acabou de lhe dizer, tenho uma ideia no assunto._

Ava acabou por soltar um suspiro aliviado. Seria sair e comprar na rua um anel de namoro a mesma coisa que pedir para que uma inteligência artificial fizesse um? Ela não tinha ideia, mas queria surpreender Sara. Elas ainda não tinham se falado diretamente após o fim da missão. Essa era a chance de Ava admitir seus sentimentos e colocar Sara de uma vez por todas no topo da sua lista de prioridades.

O gerador apitou e Ava logo tirou dali dois anéis prateados. Ela sorriu ao ver uma pequena coroa dourada os decorando. Era como se a própria rainha Elizabeth tivesse aprovado o relacionamento das duas.

— Ficou lindo, Gideon — elogiou Ava, pegando a caixinha vermelha de veludo que viera com os anéis e os colocou dentro.

— _Ela está vindo_ — avisou Gideon, e Ava teve quase certeza que a inteligência estava sorrindo.

— Quem está vindo? — perguntou Sara ao entrar na cozinha.

— Você, na verdade — respondeu Ava, escondendo a caixinha no bolso de trás da calça. — Deu tudo certo?

— Sim. — Sara parecia surpresa com o fato. Ela pegou uma cerveja da geladeira e abriu com a mão. — Gary voltou para a Agência. Vai passar a noite aqui? Agora que não temos uma missão... você sabe...

— Sinto muito sobre...

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Sara tomou um gole da cerveja e se aproximou de Ava. — Foi um erro meu. Se bem que, toda vez que vejo você, fica difícil controlar meus hormônios.

Ava deixou escapar uma risada e Sara abriu um sorriso amarelo.

— Pareço uma adolescente falando — ela disse, deixando a garrafa de lado e colocando os braços ao redor da cintura de Ava.

Ava sequer reclamou do gosto da cerveja no beijo de Sara. Ela puxou a mulher para mais perto e soltou um gemido quando Sara apertou a sua bunda por baixo de calça surrada de militar. Ao trombar com a mesa de jantar e sentir a caixinha do anel, Ava se lembrou o que a fizera ir até a cozinha.

— Estamos fazendo isso por um mês? — Ava perguntou quando se soltaram para recuperar o fôlego. — Talvez mais que isso.

— Tempo é relativo — brincou Sara, ainda com as mãos na calça de Ava.

— Certo, mas... — Ava suspirou e Sara percebeu que queria dizer algo sério. Ela se soltou de Ava e sentou em cima da mesa da cozinha, com um olhar interessado. — Talvez devêssemos ter um nome para isso. Nós duas. Como um casal.

Sem deixar que Sara pensasse no assunto, Ava tirou a pequena caixa do bolso e estendeu-a para a mulher. Sara arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a caixinha fechada. Se desculpando, Ava abriu e deixou à mostra o que estava ali dentro.

O queixo de Sara caiu. Ela pegou um anel e colocou no dedo, admirando cada parte prateada de seu corpo. Sorriu ao ver a coroa dourada. Ava pensou em ter visto seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não comentou nada.

— A última vez que alguém me pediu em namoro foi quando Oliver estava traindo minha irmã comigo — ela disse com a voz embargada. — Nunca pensei que teria algo tão normal na minha vida de novo.

— Eu não quero você normal, gosto de tudo que você é e representa — disse Ava, colocando seu próprio anel. — Mas nós merecemos isso, certo?

Sara sorriu antes de assentir. Se Darhk fosse acabar com o mundo amanhã ou se eles enfrentassem um anacronismo que fosse impossível de resolver, isso naquele momento não importava. No campo, eram pessoas diferentes em perfeita sintonia; na intimidade, eram uma só.

— Em termos de normalidade, essa pode ser a coisa mais anormal que já houve comigo — revelou Sara depois de beijar Ava apaixonadamente. — Quer dizer, quem seria louca o bastante de pedir em namoro uma ex-assassina morta?

— Felizmente, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Sara riu de novo e pegou a mão de Ava, puxando-a para seu quarto. Estava na hora de provar do novo título que havia recebido.


End file.
